Je saigne encore
by Nain Testin
Summary: Kaï vide son coeur sur une feuille de papier (très précis mais faut lire pour comprendre) snif g vidé ma boite de mouchoir! (et il y en avait beaucoup croyez-moi lol


Titre : Je saigne encore  
  
Genre : Romance (POV de Kaï !)  
  
Disclaimer : Ben les persos sont pas à moi ! Et la chanson non plus d'ailleurs.  
  
Note : J'ai pensé à cette fic en écoutant « Je saigne encore » de KYO. J'adore cette chanson !!!!!!!! ^^  
  
Intro : Kaï vide son c?ur sur une feuille de papier..  
  
Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur.  
  
Si seulement ce « Il », ça pouvait être moi ! Rien qu'une seule fois ! J'en ai tellement rêvé ! J'en ai tellement souffert aussi ! De toute façon qui voudrait de moi ! Je suis froid, distant,. Mais est-ce de ma faute si je suis comme ça ? Non ! J'ai été victime d'un accident ! Vous pouvez le comprendre, quand même !  
  
Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort Mets-moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le c?ur..  
  
Et tous ces matchs, où tu l'acclamais, où tu l'admirais ! Tous tes regards étaient pour lui ! Pour moi : rien ! Mais, Mariah ! Comment te prouver que je peux changer ? Comment te prouver que..je t'aime ? Je n'en peux plus de faire semblant d'être indifférent ! Et on voudrait que je sois heureux ?!  
  
Ca fait mal, crois-moi, une lame Enfoncée loin dans mon âme Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme.  
  
Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce que je ressens ? Sûrement pas Tyson, ni Kenny et encore moins Max ! Les seules personnes qui auraient pu me comprendre sont celles qui sont à l'origine de mon malheur ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ?! Tomber amoureux de la petite copine de son meilleur ami ! Parfois je me demande si je suis normal !  
  
Et je saigne encore Je souris à la mort Tout ce rouge sur mon corps Je te blesse dans un dernier effort.  
  
Te blesser ? Comment le pourrais-je ? A quoi cela servirait-il ? Je finirais ma vie en prison avec le remord de t'avoir fait du mal ! Si seulement je pouvais te dire ce que je ressens ! Ce serait tellement plus simple ! Mais il y a Ray.. Tu l'aimes et ça se voit. On ne peut pas le nier ! Pour toi, je ne suis qu'un simple beybladeur insignifiant ! Mon c?ur se déchire en deux à chaque fois que je te vois.. Une partie veut tout t'avouer.. Mais l'autre n'ose pas ! Il faudrait que je trouve le courage.. Mais je ne peux pas !  
  
Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors Et toi tu te permets de dire encore, encore..  
  
Si seulement j'étais moins froid ! Je pourrais te parler sans avoir peur ! Je pourrais te dire ce que je ressens sans que l'on se moque de moi ! Pour les autres je ne suis qu'une sorte de machine à vaincre qui n'éprouve aucun sentiment ! Mais quand vont-ils comprendre ?! Je suis humain aussi !  
  
Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort.  
  
Mort.. C'est comme ça que l'on pourrait me qualifier. Je n'ai plus d'âme.. Je n'ai plus de vie.. Je ne suis plus rien ! Une coquille vide ! Mon c?ur est brisé à jamais et personne, sauf toi, ne pourra soigner cette blessure ! A quoi bon continuer à vivre ! Personne ne me regretterait de toute façon.  
  
Ca fait mal, crois-moi, une lame Enfoncée loin dans mon âme Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme.  
  
Il est temps de tout quitter, de tout laisser. Je t'aimais Mariah et j'espère que jamais tu ne liras ce que j'ai écris ce soir.  
  
Un coup de feu retentit dans la chambre 213 de l'hôtel. Ray, Mariah, Tyson, Max et Kenny sortirent l'un après l'autre de leur chambre, se dirigeant vers celle de leur coéquipier. Ils entrèrent et ils furent horrifiés par le spectacle... Le corps de Kaï Hiwatari gisait sur le sol, se vidant de son sang. Un pistolet se trouvait à côté de lui. Il y avait une feuille tachée de sang dans sa main gauche. Ray la lut et ils comprirent immédiatement ce qu'il venait de se passer.. Kaï s'était suicidé.  
  
FIN !!!!!!!!!  
  
Sniiiiiiiif ! Comment j'ai pu écrire un truc pareil ?!  
  
Kaï : T'es vraiment une sadique.  
  
Je sais ! Mais j'en peux rien ! Ouiiiiiiiiin !  
  
Kaï : Pfffffffffff, minable.  
  
Arrête ou la prochaine fois tu seras homosexuel !  
  
Kaï : C'est bon, je me tais. Mais t'étais pas obligée de me faire crever quand même !  
  
*Regard menaçant*  
  
Kaï : D'accord, d'accord. Je ne dis plus rien !  
  
^_________^  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
